1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manually operated valves and more particularly to small valves used in processing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valves are often used to interconnect a flow transmitter and a flow measuring device such as a thin plate orifice. Also valves are used to connect process pipes to pressure gauges or sample analyzers. Since there is no fluid flow through these valves, (except sample analyzers) foreign matter, polymerized fluid or other debris will often block the duct connecting these valves and the conduit containing the thin plate orifice.
Before my invention the debris blocking this duct was removed in one or two ways. The first was to remove the valve and then force a cleaning rod through the duct. The second was to remove the valve stem and then force a cleaning rod through the valve body and the duct. Whichever method was employed, the fluid escaped from the conduit. If the fluid was hot, under high pressure, or toxic, safety consideration forced the personnel engaged in the cleaning operation to stop the flow of fluid through the conduit and perhaps to drain the conduit before beginning the cleaning operation. This often resulted in stopping a processing unit.